


Game On

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: In The Bubble [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, American Football, Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Sleepovers, Sneaking Out, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks into their freshman year, the McKinley Titans play their first football game, Finn hosts a sleepover for the freshman class's newest power foursome, teenage boys do what teenage boys do, and somebody gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what we ship, so I'm just sayin'.

The football team doesn’t have a game until three weeks into the school year, which has given the team three weeks to fully appreciate how awesome Finn, Puck, and Kurt all are, at least to Puck’s way of thinking. It’s also given Mercedes time to get on the Cheerios, and it’s meant three weeks of school for the four of them to climb even higher up the social ladder than Puck had really expected. 

The three weeks have also given Finn and Puck at least a few hours every couple of days to get naked, plus sleepovers and even a couple of close calls at school. Puck tells himself at least once a day that they need to be more careful at school, but usually those times are when he’s not around Finn or they’re at one of their houses, alone. Sex drive wins out most of the time, even over the drive to climb the ladder more and keep them safe. 

Puck hasn’t mentioned at all how he freaks out every few days, staring at his face in the mirror, and his mohawk, and hearing his voice in his head insisting that he’s gay. He knows it’s true, and he doesn’t hate himself or anything. He never thought about it, though, before the summer, and it’s startling sometimes. It pops into his head at inopportune moments, like while he’s supposed to be eating dinner before going back to the school for the football game, and he startles when he hears his ma repeating his name. 

“What?”

“And you’re staying at Finn’s afterwards?” 

“Yeah, Ma, it’s cool,” Puck repeats again. “And Saturday.” Coach had insisted they needed a Saturday practice, which had provided a good excuse for Puck to stay at Finn’s a second night. Since somehow it’d been decided that after the game, Mercedes and Kurt would sleepover at Finn’s, too, Puck figures that’s a good thing, having an extra night.

Ma nods, frowning a little, and Puck scrapes the last bite from his plate before heading up to his room, throwing everything he needs into his bag. Julie dances out of her room and into his a few minutes later, having changed into a red shirt, and Puck grins at her. “Ma says we have to leave at halftime,” Julie informs Puck. “So I can go to bed.” 

“That’s cool,” Puck tells her. “You’ll still get to see me play, hopefully.” Puck’s not sure what it means that most of the team is freshman and sophomores, and that he and Finn actually could be playing. Probably just that the team isn’t very good, but the rest of the school doesn’t seem to care about that when it comes to climbing up the ladder, so Puck doesn’t really care either. 

Julie chatters away the entire drive to the school, and Puck waves at his ma and Julie as he heads into the locker room. Neither Kurt nor Finn are there yet, so he doesn’t bother to hurry through undressing. Kurt arrives before Finn, carefully setting his bag in the locker and eyeing his gear with a small sigh. 

"You're absolutely sure I'm not going to get hurt?" Kurt asks, for about the twelfth time in just the last few days. "I'm finally getting some noticeable cheekbones, and I don't want to hurt them." 

“Have we let anything happen in practice?” Puck asks. “Or during school?”

"No," Kurt concedes. "I've actually been amazed by how immediately all my problems stopped. It's like being on the football team has conferred some kind of royal status. It's almost disconcerting, except I've really appreciated the lack of spitballs."

Puck grins. “It’s ‘cause you’re cool. They just needed Finn and I to point it out to them.” 

"I'm glad we're friends, too," Kurt says, giving Puck a warm, almost affectionate smile.

"Hey!" Finn's voice carries over the lockers. "Anybody here?"

“Nope!” Puck calls back. “Kurt and I are definitely not back here.”

"Then wherever you are, I hope you're not in any trouble." Finn appears at the end of the row of lockers, grinning. "Hey! There's my dudes!"

“Trouble starts when you’re here to make trouble,” Puck says, smirking. 

"Sounds cool to me," Finn says. He gives Puck a long, hard kiss, then he pats Kurt on the back. "You excited?"

"Excited, nervous, concerned over my face's delicate bone structure. Take your pick."

"Aww, your bones'll be totally fine," Finn says. "Tell him, Puck! We won't let anybody ruin his bones!"

“I did,” Puck says. “I think he just wants more compliments on his bone structure.” He grins at Kurt. “Am I right?”

"You're not precisely _wrong_ ," Kurt admits. 

"Your bones are great. After Puck's, they're the nicest bones I've ever seen," Finn tells Kurt, patting his shoulder. "They're all real even and, uh. The thing where they're the same on both sides?"

"Symmetrical?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, that! They're even and symmetrical," Finn says, giving Kurt a wide, reassuring smile. "Plus your face is getting thinner and now the bones show up way more."

"You really think so?" Kurt asks. He brushes the hair off his forehead and bats his eyelashes at Finn.

“Yes, Kurt, you’re the prettiest,” Puck says, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t encourage him!” he says to Finn.

"We're supposed to encourage our team mates," Finn argues.

“With football, not in flirting-with-you-in-front-of-your-boyfriend,” Puck points out, still raising an eyebrow pointedly at Kurt. 

"Can't blame a boy for trying," Kurt says mildly, turning back to his locker to consider his uniform. "Well, just about everyone looks good in red, at least."

“It’s a good thing I like you,” Puck says, shaking his head and grabbing his own pads. 

"I like you, too," Kurt replies.

"I like both of you," Finn says. "But Puck a little more, since he's my boyfriend."

“Also a good thing.” Puck sits down to put on his shoes, and looks at Kurt briefly. “Your dad here?” He turns to Finn, exchanging a look with him. 

“Yes. I think he’s supposed to be sitting with Mrs. Hudson,” Kurt says. “She’s been into the shop several times since she dropped me off that day. Dad says she probably has the most well-maintained car in Lima now.”

“It’s good to know we’re all safe when we ride with you, Finn,” Puck says, smirking. “But you should introduce us to him, Kurt.”

“Yeah, I need to meet the man that’s macking on my mom,” Finn agrees.

“Can we not call it macking, please?” Kurt asks. “I prefer to think it as him courting her. It’s romantic. It also keeps him from going through my closet and noticing that I don’t actually have some of those recently purchased garments in my possession.”

Finn looks over his shoulder at his ass. “Well, these jeans _do_ make my butt look good.”

“Looks better out of ‘em,” Puck counters. 

“Well, yeah, my butt’s awesome,” Finn says.

“Isn’t it time to get our uniforms on?” Kurt asks. 

Puck grins. “Yep. So we can meet Mr. Hummel.” 

“As long as nobody mentions any macking,” Kurt says. “It might give him ideas. Right now, I’m able to picture the whole thing as chastely Victorian.”

“I don’t know what that means, but it sounds dirty,” Finn says, shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” Puck disagrees. “I think it just doesn’t sound like fun, being chaste.” He finishes putting on his uniform, except for his helmet, and stands at the end of the row, leaning on the lockers. 

“I think being chased could be fun. Especially if you actually caught me at the end of it,” Finn muses.

Kurt pats Finn on the arm. “Wrong ‘chased’, Finn, but nice try.”

“Also, Kurt, the helmet’s gonna squish your hair no matter what you do,” Puck notes, trying to head off a few minutes’ worth of hair angst. 

Kurt sighs dramatically. “What I do for love,” he says, picking up his helmet and eyeing it sadly.

“Aww, now you love football,” Finn says. “That’s so awesome.”

Puck shakes his head and hides a grin; he’s not going to correct Finn. He’s also pretty sure that sometimes Kurt wishes Puck _wasn’t_ on the football team, but it’s just Kurt’s bad luck that Puck isn’t going anywhere. “You two done yet?” Puck finally asks. 

“One of my pads came out and now it’s just floating around in my pants,” Finn says. “It’s all down the back of my leg and it’s super uncomfortable.”

Kurt turns to Finn with an excited expression. “Would you like me to—”

“No,” Puck says. “He would not like you to.” Puck steps back down the row towards Finn. “Need some help, dork?”

“Can you just reach down the back and move the pad back to the front?” Finn asks.

Puck grins. “Sure, I can reach down your pants,” he says, doing just that. He lets his hand linger on Finn’s ass before actually moving the pad back into position. “Better?” 

“Yeah. I don’t feel like I have a turtle trying to climb to my butt anymore,” Finn says.

“This sport is incredibly homoerotic,” Kurt notes.

“And?” Puck says, shrugging. “Let’s get out of here before everyone else starts shouting and getting dressed.”

“Yeah, we’ll go meet Mr. Hummel,” Finn agrees. “I hope he doesn’t kiss my mom or anything where I can see it. Maybe this wasn’t a good plan.”

“We’ll just tell ‘em to keep it behind closed doors,” Puck promises, heading towards the locker room door and leading them towards the stands. “Betcha that’s what your mom would tell us, so it’s only fair.” 

“My mom would probably tell us not to make out in the house, but since that’s dumb, we’ll just keep on making out where she can’t see us,” Finn says. 

“Exactly, see, everyone can keep it to themselves.” Puck stops and looks up at the still-sparsely populated stands. He finds Carole pretty easily, then frowns. “That’s your dad?” he asks Kurt. 

“Next to Finn’s mom, yes,” Kurt says. “Wearing the Reds hat.”

“And a lot of flannel,” Puck notes. He’s been skeptical since Kurt told them that his dad owns a car repair shop, and getting a good look at Mr. Hummel doesn’t make Puck feel a whole lot better. He looks over at Finn, one eyebrow raised. 

“Well, he’s warm, at least?” Finn replies. “So that’s good?”

“My father isn’t very interested in fashion,” Kurt says.

“Well, let’s go meet him,” Puck says, starting up the stairs. When they get closer, he waves at Carole. “Hey, Mrs. H.” 

“Hello, boys,” Carole says. “It’s a nice night for the game.” 

“Dad, these are my friends Finn and Puck,” Kurt says, gesturing at each of them in turn. Puck and Finn sort of flank Kurt, both of them with their arms crossed and what Puck hopes is a suitably menacing look on their faces. Finn’s is menacing-ish, at least.

“Nice to meet you,” Mr. Hummel says, giving Puck a skeptical look. “So you managed to talk my son into joining the football team. That is _not_ something I was expecting.”

“Wasn’t too hard,” Puck says, trying to get an idea of what exactly Mr. Hummel means by not expecting it. “Real good kicker.” 

“Must be all those dance classes he took when he was little,” Mr. Hummel says. 

“Oh, I bet that was so cute,” Carole says, smiling at Mr. Hummel. “Did they do the posed pictures, like they did for the baseball teams?”

“They sure did, and Kurt always stuck right in the middle of ‘em with his little black leotard between all those girls in the pink ones,” Mr. Hummel says, shaking his head. “Like a pearl in the middle of an oyster.”

“Oh, how adorable!” Carole gushes. 

“You’ll have to show us sometime,” Puck says under his breath to Kurt. “ _Pearl_.”

“I carry a nail file in my satchel. It works well as a makeshift shiv when required,” Kurt whispers back.

“You don’t want to hurt me,” Puck insists. “You _like_ me.” 

“I’ll cry at your funeral,” Kurt shoots back. “It’s good Finn will have someone there to comfort him.”

“Why are we whispering?” Finn whispers loudly.

“So they won’t hear about my plans to smother the flirt,” Puck says, then glances up at Mr. Hummel’s baffled expression. 

“You know I don’t like it when you two talk about killing each other,” Finn says. “It hurts my feelings.”

“I don’t think Kurt would _really_ kill me,” Puck says. “He just likes to threaten me with how he’d be there for you in your time of need.” 

“Aww, that’s really sweet of him,” Finn says.

“No! It’s not!” Puck shakes his head, and he looks Mr. Hummel up and down again. He’s still not convinced that Kurt’s completely safe with the guy, but at least it does seem like he and Finn could take him. 

“Do you boys need to get down to the field or something?” Mr. Hummel asks, looking Puck up and down in response. “Your coach is probably looking for you.”

“I don’t think Coach actually knows how many players he has on the team,” Finn says. “He remembers Kurt, though, so you’re probably right.”

“My public awaits,” Kurt says. 

Puck laughs and throws an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, steering him down the stairs, and he bumps Finn’s shoulder as they go. “You might actually score some points,” Puck points out. “Not the other kind of scoring.” 

“Hope springs eternal,” Kurt responds. “Do I have to put my helmet on now?”

“Not until you go onto the field,” Puck says. “Which won’t be for awhile, I have a feeling.” 

Puck’s pretty much right; the three of them sit on the bench for the first three quarters of the game, except for the very brief moment late in the second quarter when Kurt goes out to kick a field goal, the only three points McKinley has versus the other team’s twenty-eight. When the fourth quarter starts, though, Coach apparently decides to put the second string in, which means Puck and Finn get to trot onto the field. 

They don’t score any points, either, though Puck is pretty sure they didn’t do any worse than the first string. They get to play out the rest of the game, ending with the score still 28 to 3, not in McKinley’s favor. As they leave the field, Puck throws one arm around Finn and then the other around Kurt when they reach the sidelines. 

“Told you you might score points,” Puck says smugly. 

“I didn’t realize I’d be scoring all of them,” Kurt admits. 

“But hey, we all got to play!” Finn says, smiling so widely it shows all his teeth. “That’s pretty awesome!”

“We should go see how it went for Mercedes,” Puck suggests, arms still draped over them. 

“I heard her cheering when Kurt kicked the field goal,” Finn says. “She really is the loudest. We did a good job. We found Kurt _and_ Mercedes.”

“Yeah we did,” Puck agrees. 

“You’re sure your mom’s okay with all of us spending the night?” Kurt asks.

“Oh, yeah, she thought it was great,” Finn says. “I told her it was only three people, so that means we’ll get pizza, probably.”

“And hopefully bacon in the morning,” Puck adds. 

“Yeah, my mom makes great bacon,” Finn agrees. As they approach a group of cheerleaders that includes Mercedes, Finn shouts, “Hey, Mercedes! Did you see Kurt kick?”

Mercedes turns and smiles at them. “Hey, guys! I did!” She leaves the group of cheerleaders and comes over to them, trying to hug all three of them at once. “Come over here, some people want to meet you.” She looks like she’s about to burst into laughter, for some reason, but they follow her over to the group of cheerleaders she just left. 

Finn looks at Puck and shrugs. “But we already know a cheerleader,” he says, his mouth right near Puck’s ear. “We know the best one.”

Puck shrugs. “Guess it can’t hurt?” he whispers back. 

“Okay, boys,” Mercedes says. “Finn, Puck, Kurt, this is Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.” She points at each of the three girls in turn, still looking like she’s in on a great joke. 

“Hey,” Puck says, nodding at them. 

“Hi!” The one named Quinn smiles brightly, though mostly at Finn. “I think you’re in my Spanish class!” 

“Are you?” Finn asks. “Do you sit way back in the back?”

Quinn shakes her head, her smile faltering for a moment. “No, near the front.” 

“Oh. Is that Cheerio you? They kind of all look the same to me when they’re in uniforms, except Mercedes,” Finn says. “Sorry.”

“Your face looks so soft,” the other blonde, Brittany, says to Kurt. “Can I touch your cheek?”

“No, I think I’d prefer if you don’t,” Kurt says, looking at Puck with an expression of panic on his face. 

“Maybe next week?” Brittany says hopefully, and Puck winces on Kurt’s behalf. 

“Maybe he’ll bring you some face lotion stuff instead,” Puck intervenes. 

“I told you, Brittany,” says the girl with long black hair. “I just don’t think you’re what he’s looking for.”

Brittany looks sad. “Are you sure, Santana?” Mercedes covers her mouth with her hand, and Puck doesn’t really blame her. 

“Now, this one,” Santana says, stepping close to Puck. “He looks like he could really live up to his reputation.” She reaches up and ruffles Puck’s mohawk.

“Hey!” Finn protests. Puck looks over at Finn and shoots him a quick grin, mentally acknowledging that after three weeks of Kurt’s flirting routine, hearing Finn get a little possessive-sounding is kind of nice. 

“I could,” Puck agrees, looking back at Santana. “Don’t think you could keep up, though.” 

“Probably the only one at this school who could,” Santana retorts, at the same time Finn says “No!” in a grouchy voice. 

“Is your mom ready for us to leave, do you think?” Kurt asks. “We should go find out.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “C’mon, Puck, We need to find out if we’re leaving.” He grabs Puck’s upper arm and starts walking back towards the stands, hauling Puck with him. Finn’s practically glowering, and Puck finds the combination of glowering, manhandling, and possessiveness pretty damn hot, hot enough to make him glad that Finn’s house isn’t that far from the school. Kurt and Mercedes’ll probably understand if Finn and Puck have to pause and make out when they first get there. 

“C’mon, Mercedes,” Puck says, waving her to walk with them towards the stands, and Mercedes gives the other Cheerios a wave before hurrying after them. 

“I almost feel sorry for those three girls,” Mercedes says once she catches up. “Wrong tree.”

“Why’d you say that to that girl?” Finn grumbles. “You should’ve just told her no.”

“Makes her try harder, makes me look even cooler when I turn her down,” Puck says. “Unless she’s smart enough to get the idea without embarrassing herself.” 

“I don’t _want_ her to try harder.”

“It’s not like she has anything I’m interested in,” Puck points out. 

“Oh my god, Mercedes, seriously,” Kurt says. “Just tell them my dad doesn’t let me date or something like that. She tried to touch my face!”

“It _does_ look soft,” Puck says. “All that symmetry, too.”

“Yeah, his face is really nice, but I still don’t like that girl,” Finn says, finally releasing Puck’s arm as they start walking up the bleachers towards Carole and Mr. Hummel. 

“Hello boys, Mercedes,” Carole says. “That was—well, you all did well during the game.”

“Did you see Kurt kick the field goal?” Finn asks. “He did a good job kicking.”

“I did.” Carole smiles at Kurt. “The only points on the scoreboard!” 

“I’m sure Finn and Puck could have scored some points if they’d gotten to play sooner,” Kurt says. “And if the offensive line didn’t trip over their own feet.”

“Hey, you really have been listening!” Puck says, grinning. 

“Of course,” Kurt says, with an indignant little sniff. “I’m just as invested in our success as you are.”

Carole looks at Finn questioningly. “Who are you missing?”

Finn blinks and tilts his head to the side a little, squinting his eyes in thought. “Well, we haven’t seen Grandma since Christmas, and that’s kind of a long time, so I guess I sorta miss her?”

“Dork,” Puck says, shaking his head. 

“So tall,” Kurt says under his breath.

“What?” Finn asks. 

“I meant for tonight,” Carole says. “We’ll call and order pizza as soon as we get home.” 

“This is everybody. Remember, I said it was only three people.”

“Mercedes?” Carole says, sounding puzzled. “Finn, I really don’t think her parents would be comfortable with that.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Mrs. Hudson,” Mercedes assures Carole. “I talked to them already, but you can call my mom if you want to double-check.”

“They’re fine with it?” Carole says doubtfully. “Well, I suppose I can call once we get home.”

“Can we order the pizza on the way?” Finn asks.

“Kurt, I’m not sure how comfortable I am with this boys-and-girl sleepover,” Mr. Hummel says. 

“My mom will be supervising. She’s a very close supervisor,” Finn says. 

“Please, Dad?” Kurt pleads. “I’ve got all my things, and Mercedes and I talked Finn and Puck into watching _America’s Next Top Model_ with us. Please?”

Mr. Hummel and Carole exchange a look. “Carole, you’re sure you’re comfortable with this?”

“I’m going to be double-checking with Mercedes’ parents, but I think they’ll be responsible.” Carole smiles. “I know they’d hate for anyone to be left out.” 

“We’re the Fantastic Four,” Finn says, giving his mother his biggest grin. “They were three dudes and a girl, too!”

“Exactly,” Puck agrees. 

“Okay,” Mr. Hummel says, sounding more than a little grudging about it. “Just give me a call if they get up to anything they shouldn’t.”

“We’d never do that,” Finn insists. 

“Everyone will behave just fine, Dad. I promise,” Kurt says. 

“It’ll be a fun evening,” Carole assures Mr. Hummel. “Okay, you four, meet me in the parking lot.” 

“Awesome. Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Mr. Hummel!” Finn says. “Let’s go find my mom’s car,” he adds, linking his arm with Puck’s. Kurt links his arm through Finn’s and offers his other arm to Mercedes, and the four of them head towards the parking lot looking like they’re off to see the Wizard.

Once they find Carole’s car, Puck reaches in through the slightly-rolled down window and unlocks the passenger seat, opening it for Mercedes with a flourish. “Figured you’d rather not have to deal with stinky football players.” 

Mercedes laughs. “Yeah, I’ll let the three of you squeeze in the back.” 

“How nice of you,” Kurt says to Mercedes, but he doesn’t actually sound all that put out by it. 

“Mmkay, Short Round, in the middle,” Puck insists. 

“Excuse me? I’m _not_ —”

“Short?” Finn finishes. “‘Cause you totally are. Not as round as you used to be, though.”

“It’s kinda too bad about the round part,” Puck says, sighing loudly. “Not as much cheek to blush.” 

“Oh!” Kurt says, balling both hands into fist by his side. “You are _so_ —”

“Yeah, he really is,” Finn interrupts and agrees. “He is _so_ awesome.”

Puck grins and gently pushes Kurt on the shoulder, towards the car. “It’s good you all think I’m awesome. Wait, Mercedes?” He raises an eyebrow towards her, and she laughs and nods. “Okay, good, three for three. Climb in already, Kurt.” 

Kurt huffs dramatically, but he does get into the car, sliding across the seat until he’s practically pressed against Finn, who got in on the other side. Puck grins more widely and sits on Kurt’s other side, making sure to press against Kurt, too. He fastens his seatbelt and then smirks at Kurt, lifting his hand and touching Kurt’s cheek. Kurt startles but doesn’t pull away.

“The cheerleader chick was right,” Puck says. “It is pretty soft.” 

Kurt blushes, and Finn says, “Aww, you’re making him blush, Puck!”

“Now it’s soft _and_ warmer,” Puck says, slowly moving his hand away from Kurt’s face. “Go on, feel it.” 

Finn puts his hand on Kurt’s face, moving his fingertips in a little circle. “Dude, that _is_ soft.”

“I moisturize,” Kurt says in a very small, squeaky voice. 

“You two need to stop sexually harassing that boy,” Mercedes says from the front seat. 

“We’re not!” Puck protests. 

“You are a little bit,” Kurt insists, still in the high-pitched voice.

“We might kinda be,” Finn agrees, not that he takes his fingers off Kurt’s face. 

“But are we sorry?” Puck asks, looking over at Finn. 

“I don’t feel all that sorry,” Finn acknowledges. “Do you?”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re sorry at all,” Puck says, nodding, and he touches Kurt’s face again, running his thumb down Kurt’s cheekbone. “Just tell us when to stop,” he says solemnly. “Your cheeks, your rules.” 

Finn makes the laugh-snort combo that means he’s really holding back some major laughter. “Yeah, your rules,” he manages.

“Is it velociraptors where if you hold very, very still, they don’t realize that you’re prey?” Kurt says, not turning his head towards or away from either Puck or Finn. 

“Too late. We already realized,” Puck says, not sounding the least bit apologetic. 

“T-rex,” Finn says. “I’ve seen _Jurassic Park_ like seventeen times.” He strokes Kurt’s cheek and down to his neck. “Even the sequels.”

“You boys, I swear,” Mercedes says, shaking her head, and Puck realizes there’s some kind of next step waiting, but before he can figure out what it is, Carole opens her door. 

“Okay, everyone ready? Finn, are you buckled?” Carole asks. 

“Yep,” Finn says, even though he isn’t, and he grins at Puck as he stealthily clicks his buckle. Puck stifles a laugh and settles back against his seat as Carole starts the car and then turns the radio volume up. Peter Gabriel’s voice starts singing out ‘all my instincts, they return’, and Puck grins, starting to sing along. After another few words, Finn joins him, both of them singing loudly, trying to outdo each other in volume. Kurt’s eyes widen, and his eyebrows rise up like they’re trying to meet his hairline, and by the time Mercedes joins in, Kurt’s mouth is open in shock. 

When the song ends and the DJ starts talking, Puck turns to Kurt and raises his own eyebrows. “What?” 

“You can really sing,” Kurt says. “You’re on key, all three of you!”

“Oh, the two of them have always been,” Carole says. “You should hear them when Noah brings his guitar over and Finn gets on the drums!” 

“Pretty sure I mentioned that at some point,” Puck says. “It’s not _that_ surprising, is it?”

“Yes,” Kurt says. “And none of you signed up for chorus?” He shakes his head. “All three of you are signing up next semester. Safety in numbers, and besides, you owe me one for the football.”

“Nuh-uh,” Puck contradicts, shaking his head. “We made that deal. Anyway, you said the chorus-dude was creepy. Talk to us when there’s a new teacher doing it.” 

“Fine,” Kurt huffs. “He’s bound to get arrested for something sooner or later.”

“What?” Carole asks, sounding alarmed. “Do you mean there’s criminal activity at the school?” 

Kurt scowls at Puck. “Not exactly,” he says.

“The chorus teacher’s a creepy dude-toucher,” Finn says. “He was touching all over Kurt’s fancy expensive Promo jacket.”

“Prada,” Kurt corrects.

“Kurt’s fancy expensive _Prada_ jacket,” Finn repeats. 

“Oh, boys, that’s not acceptable.” Carole shakes her head, frowning, as she pulls up in front of Finn’s house. “Okay, Finn gave me a list of pizzas. I’m assuming he asked each of you what you wanted?” 

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Mercedes says. 

“Nope,” Puck says sadly, opening the door and climbing out. “He didn’t even ask me.” 

“‘Cause I know what you like, you doofus,” Finn says, shaking his head.

Puck grins and heads towards the front door. “Just checking.” He doesn’t wait for the rest of them once the door is open, heading up to Finn’s room and dropping his bag while he waits. Mercedes gives him an odd look, but sits down in the chair in front of Finn’s computer. Finn flops onto the bed next to Puck, and Kurt perches at the very foot of the bed, hands folded on his knees. 

“Close the door, will you?” Puck says, then grabs the front of Finn’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Finn makes a little noise of protest into Puck’s mouth, but pretty quickly starts kissing back. Puck can hear the door close, and what he thinks is Mercedes walking across the floor, as he rolls Finn onto his back, settling on top of him and moving his mouth to Finn’s neck. Finn buries his fingers in Puck’s mohawk, holding his head against Finn’s neck.

“Yeah,” Finn says softly. Puck moves his leg between Finn’s legs, pressing it up against Finn’s dick. “Oh, god, yeah.”

“Okay, you two,” Mercedes says sternly. “You have to stop now.” 

Puck pulls away and glares at her half-heartedly. “Why? We’ve been waiting hours.” 

“Because you aren’t alone?” she says. “Look at poor Kurt.” Puck turns to look at Kurt, who is pink-faced and staring, and quite possibly breathing heavily.

“Looks fine to me,” Finn says, pulling down on Puck’s head again. “You’re fine, right Kurt?”

“Carry on,” Kurt says breathily. “Please, by all means.”

“I know we can make him blush a lot more than that,” Puck agrees. He turns back to Finn’s neck for approximately five seconds before someone pulls hard on his mohawk. “Ow!” he says, pulling back. 

“You two ought to be ashamed. You’re gonna give that sweet boy a coronary,” Mercedes says, and Puck realizes she’s pulling on Finn’s hair, or possibly his ear, as well. 

“Ouch! Ouch! Mercedes! Ouch!” Finn says. “I stopped! I stopped!”

“What sweet boy?” Puck asks, rolling off Finn and onto his back, then deliberately reaching down to adjust his extremely hard dick. He looks up at Kurt, who looks away hastily and turns full-on red. Puck grins and nudges Finn’s side. “Lookit that blush.”

“Aww,” Finn coos, then yelps again. “Mer _ce_ deeeees, I stopped, lemme _goooo_!”

“Let him go, ‘Cedes,” Puck says, sitting up and leaning towards Kurt to whisper in his ear. “You wanna feel it?” 

“Oh my god!” Kurt squeaks, somehow turning even darker red.

“We should call her ‘Mercy’, as in, like, _beg for_ ,” Finn whines, sitting up and rubbing his head while giving Puck a pitiful look. 

“Was that a yes or a no?” Puck asks, tugging Finn close enough to kiss the side of his head. Kurt’s eyes dart over to Mercedes, then back to Puck. “Oh, not right now?” 

“Oh my god,” Kurt says, hiding his face in his arm. 

“You’re gonna make his head explode, dude,” Finn says. “Poor Kurt.”

“You boys are horrible,” Mercedes pronounces. “Kurt and I were promised some _America’s Next Top Model_ viewing tonight.” 

“Yeah, he’ll have to find the channel, though,” Finn says. 

“Let’s go downstairs now,” Kurt suggests. “Right now.”

Puck sticks his tongue out at Kurt but climbs off the bed anyway; if they’re lucky, Carole’ll take her box wine to her bedroom once they have their pizza. “Why is this important to watch, again?” he asks Kurt as they go down the stairs. 

“Ugh. You’re such _boys_!” Kurt exclaims, throwing his hands into the air in apparent frustration.

“So’re you,” Puck retorts. “Do they go on tour after the season or something, like _Idol_?”

“What? No,” Kurt says. “They just... model.”

“Where?” Puck persists. 

“On runways. In magazines. Places where models model.”

“I don’t get it,” Puck admits. He sits down on the couch next to Finn and presses against his side. “Do you get it, Finn?” 

“Do the models, like... fight or anything?” Finn asks. 

“No, why would they fight?” Kurt asks. “They pose and walk and do model things.”

“Just thought it would be cool if they fought with knives or something,” Finn says, shrugging. He puts his arm around Puck and pulls him a little closer. 

“They do a little bit catfight,” Mercedes admits. “And look at you two, you’re so cute.” 

“Yeah, we’re both really cute,” Finn agrees. “Kurt’s cute, too. And you’re cute, for a girl.”

Puck laughs. “Sorry, Mercedes. You’re in the wrong group for unqualified compliments, I guess.” 

Mercedes shakes her head and waves a hand at Puck almost dismissively. “Please, like I need any of you three to tell me how naturally amazing and fabulous I am.” 

“Pizza’s here!” Carole’s voice announces from the doorway. “I know you and Noah won’t use plates, Finn, but would either of your other guests prefer a plate?”

“Kurt probably wants a plate,” Finn calls. “Will you bring my milk in with you?”

“ _Your_ milk?” Puck says. “I don’t get any now?”

“Mine and Puck’s milk?” Finn shouts.

“Better,” Puck says, grinning. 

“Okay!” Carole calls. 

“Double what I said about being cute. You drink milk with your pizza?” Mercedes asks. 

“I can drink milk with anything. That’s why I’m so tall,” Finn explains. 

Puck flexes his arm and nods. “Nothing wrong with milk.” 

Finn kisses Puck’s bicep. “Nope.”

“See?” Puck says smugly, leaning against Finn as Carole comes in with four pizzas, a roll of paper towels, a plate, and the half-gallon of milk. She sets all of it on the coffee table and looks at Mercedes and Kurt.

“There’s all kinds of drinks in the refrigerator if you don’t want milk,” she offers. “I’m just going to head to my bedroom now. Come get me if you need me, Finn.” 

“Thanks, Mom!” Finn says. He picks up the milk and opens it, taking a big swig out of the carton. 

Puck can feel himself relax when he hears Carole’s bedroom door close, and he finds his pizza before sitting back against Finn. “Are you going to quiz us on this?” he asks Kurt between bites. 

“I might. Why?” Kurt asks.

“I’m just trying to figure out if I need to get Mercedes to take notes for me,” Puck says, grinning. 

“Awesome,” Finn says, hooking his hand around the back of Puck’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Puck tilts his head up, pushing his tongue into Finn’s mouth, and when he pulls away, he bites at Finn’s lower lip. “Extra ground beef today?” Puck says with a grin. 

“But I still forgot to tell Mom no green peppers,” Finn says, grinning back.

“You always do,” Puck agrees. “Mine has the double pepperoni and double olives, though.” 

“I can tell,” Finn says. “Your mouth is spicy.”

“Good spicy or bad spicy?” Puck asks, smirking. 

“Good spicy.”

“Are you two watching or not?” Kurt asks, huffing with each word.

“Uh.” Puck glances at the screen. “Yeah, she sure can walk.” He winces. “That walk looks painful.” 

“She’s so skinny. Do they starve them?” Finn asks. “That’s so sad. If she wins, does she get cake?”

“They’re models,” Kurt says. “They’re supposed to look like that and walk like that.”

“Yeah, but if I was buying a gift for my ma or Julie, I wouldn’t want them to look like that,” Puck says with a frown. 

“Nobody expects normal people to wear those clothes and have them look the same,” Kurt explains. “It’s fashion. What you’ll see in the stores has been altered for larger sizes.”

“That really doesn’t make any sense,” Puck says. “Everyone’s larger than that. What about dude models?”

“They’re very slender, too.”

“Were you thinking of picking up some money on the side?” Mercedes asks. 

“I could!” Puck protests. “I look awesome.” 

“He does look awesome,” Finn says.

“But he doesn’t really look like the typical male model,” Kurt points out. “He’s really not tall enough.”

“Not everyone’s oversized,” Puck says, nudging Finn’s side. 

“Hey!” Finn protests. 

“It’s a good thing,” Puck says, smirking. 

“Oversized sounds bad,” Finn complains, frowning.

“Really?” Puck sets down his piece of pizza and reaches for Finn’s dick. “Sure about that?” 

“You two!” Mercedes shakes her head. “Watch the show!” 

“Ohhh, you mean my—”

“Yes! We should watch the show!” Kurt exclaims. “She’s going to show the photographs soon!”

They eat, and Puck tries to understand the point of the show, exactly, but when the episode ends, he’s pretty sure that he didn’t get whatever Kurt was hoping they’d get out of it. Puck and Finn manage to talk Kurt out of a second episode, and the four of them talk until Mercedes stands up and stretches with a yawn. 

“I am going to go to bed,” Mercedes announces, rummaging in her bag for a few moments. She pulls out a pair of pajamas and heads to the bathroom, returning with the pajamas on and a silk scarf wrapped around her hair. 

"Oh, that's gorgeous!" Kurt squeals as he gestures at Mercedes' head. "You should wear it during daylight hours, too. That shade of purple loves you."

“Thank you.” Mercedes preens slightly. “I have a long-sleeved top in this shade, once it gets just a little colder. Finn, where did your mom want me tonight?” 

"She said you should get the fold-out, so everybody has to stand up," Finn says. When they do, he folds the sofa out into a bed, already made up with sheets, and then hurries down the hall and comes back with a blanket and a pillow. 

"I can stay out here with Mercedes," Kurt offers. 

“Mrs. H would freak,” Puck says, shaking his head. “I mean, I appreciate it and all, but she’d come down the hall and be scandalized.” 

"Especially if she had any boxed wine tonight," Finn adds. "Sorry, Kurt. Guess you're stuck with us in the dudes room!"

"I packed my sleep mask," Kurt says, lifting his chin bravely. "No earplugs, though."

“What’s a sleep mask?” Puck asks. “Night, ‘Cedes,” he adds, as they head towards the stairs. 

“Good night, you three,” Mercedes says, lying down on the couch and seeming amused. 

"I've got a sleeping bag, or you could just, I dunno. Sleep on the bed with us?" Finn offers. "Puck, is that cool with you?"

“More thinking it might not be cool with Kurt,” Puck points out. “You still have that air bed thing? What was that dude’s name that spent the night back in fifth or sixth grade?”

"Darren, the lawn guy?"

Puck makes a face. “Maybe? Anyway, the air bed, not him.” 

"Yeah, it's probably in the basement. I can go down and look for it, though," Finn offers.

"A sleeping bag is fine," Kurt says.

"We can sleep head to feet if you feel weird about sleeping on the bed," Finn says. "Then your head wouldn't be by our heads."

“Good thing your mom knocks in the morning,” Puck says, snorting and pulling off his t-shirt. 

"Well she walked in on me singing along to the radio naked that time." Finn takes off his shirt, too, dropping it on the ground. "Dude," he says to Kurt. "You aren't sleeping in your clothes, right?"

"I brought pajamas," Kurt answers, a little defensively.

"Are they matchy like Mercedes has?" Finn asks.

“Dude, you’ll roast in pajamas,” Puck points out, sliding his jeans off. “All three of us in bed, plus warm air rises or whatever.” 

"Window unit doesn't really do much in here," Finn says. "Probably want to skip the top, at least." He pushes his jeans off and then flops back onto the bed in just his boxers. 

"I can always take it off later if I get too hot," Kurt says. He does the no-reveal shirt swap trick again, but even with that and with him turning away to change his pants out for pajama bottoms, Puck can see the blush creeping up the back of Kurt's neck.

Puck raises his eyebrows and exchanges a look with Finn. “We could warm you up,” he offers with a smirk. 

"But you said the room gets _too_ warm," Kurt says.

“Guess that was a no, what do you think?” Puck says to Finn. 

"Guess so," Finn agrees. "I'll let you warm me up, though."

Puck pulls the covers back and crawls into the middle of the bed. “Good. C’mere, then.” 

Finn rolls towards Puck, arms around him and pulling Puck on top of him. Puck kisses him hard, sliding his leg between Finn’s legs like he had it before Mercedes interrupted earlier, and he presses down with his leg slowly but steadily. Finn lets out a little moan against Puck's mouth, grinding his dick against Puck's leg. His hands slip down the back of Puck's boxers to squeeze Puck's ass.

Puck moves his mouth to Finn’s neck, biting and sucking for a moment before moving his lips to Finn’s ear. “Just double-checking... you okay with Kurt watching us?” 

Finn nods and squeezes Puck's ass again, harder this time. "Don't stop," he whines.

“‘Kay.” Puck grinds down against Finn, this time biting his shoulder, and he makes a small corner of his mind focus on listening for any reaction from Kurt. When Puck just hears Kurt’s breathing, a little heavier than usual, he pulls back and looks over his shoulder briefly. 

“You should jerk off,” Puck says, sliding his hand into Finn’s boxers. 

“Oh!” Kurt squawks. “No, I—I—”

“No, it’s cool,” Finn says. “We don’t mind.”

“Exactly,” Puck says, stroking Finn’s dick. “Go for it.” He kisses Finn hard, tightening his fingers as they kiss and increasing the speed of his strokes. Finn squirms under him, gripping Puck’s ass and pulling him down against Finn even more. Puck grins against Finn’s mouth, then bites his way down Finn’s neck to his chest, biting down hard just below Finn’s collarbone. Finn yelps and squeezes Puck’s ass, then moves one of his hands up to Puck’s mohawk. 

“Feels so awesome,” Finn says. Puck moves to the other side of Finn’s chest and does the same thing, his hand moving fast on Finn’s dick. Finn moans and whimpers and squirms under him, shoving the hand that was on Puck’s ass between them to palm Puck’s dick through his boxers, too. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Puck says, pushing down against Finn’s hand. “Love your hand on me.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “I know. Me, too.”

“Awesome,” Puck says, pulling back slightly and then licking up the center of Finn’s chest. He smirks at Finn. “Still a little sweaty, dork.” 

“Yeah, you like it, though,” Finn says. 

“Yep,” Puck agrees. He nips at Finn’s neck, then looks over at Kurt, who is practically panting but apparently unable to follow through, because his hand is just hovering in the air over his boner. “Dude, just touch yourself already. Finn, look.” 

Finn turns his head towards Kurt, frowning a little. “Aww. Kurt, I said it was cool, seriously. Just do it.”

“I can’t!” Kurt protests.

“Okay, after we come, we’ll help you out,” Puck says, turning to look at Finn again. He grinds against Finn, his hand squeezing Finn’s dick, and eyes Finn’s neck for several seconds before biting down on it, hard. 

Finn says, “Aw _fuck_ ,” then he whines and starts to come, his hips jerking up off the bed. Puck keeps sucking at Finn’s neck and pushing against Finn’s hand until he comes, and he pulls his head away with a whine before collapsing back on top of Finn. 

“Good,” Puck mutters. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “Awesome.”

Puck lies there for another few moments before raising his head and looking at Kurt. “Still with us, dude?” He looks at Kurt’s crotch and shakes his head. “Damn, that looks almost painful.” 

Kurt blushes bright red. “I’m fine, it’s fine,” he insists.

“Doesn’t look fine,” Finn says. 

Puck rolls off of Finn and sits up. “Go on, move your hand,” he says to Kurt. 

“I _can’t_!” Kurt protests.

“Why not?” Puck asks. He scoots towards Kurt and picks up his hand. “Clearly, you’ve got a boner, and everyone knows how to jack off. What’s the problem?” He nudges Kurt’s hand towards his crotch. 

“You’re _right here_ ,” Kurt says weakly. “I can’t—in front of you.”

Puck shakes his head. “I think you _can_. What do you think, Finn?” 

“Don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Finn says, shrugging, “but I dunno why you wouldn’t want to.”

“I just haven’t ever in front of people,” Kurt mumbles, blushing brighter. 

“It’s just us,” Puck says, grinning a little at Kurt’s blush. 

“I don’t think normal people do that in front of their friends,” Kurt says. 

“Do you know any other gay people?” Puck asks, ignoring the momentary startle he still gets when he refers to himself as gay. “Pretty sure you don’t. Anyway, I think it’d be hot.” 

“But—”

“No but, dude,” Finn says. “It’s cool. Go on.” He grins widely at Kurt.

“You heard us,” Puck says, pulling Kurt’s hand in front of Kurt’s dick. He pushes on the back of Kurt’s hand until his palm is touching his dick, and Puck grins. “See?”

Kurt gasps softly and tries to move his hand away, but Puck’s hand on top of his keeps it there. “Puck,” Kurt says, pleading. 

“Feels better already, doesn’t it?” Puck says, pushing a little more firmly. “Go on. We want to watch you.” 

“I’ve never even kissed a boy before,” Kurt says in a small, kind of high-pitched voice. 

“Aww, that’s really sad,” Finn says. “I’m sorry, dude.”

“Most people jerk off before they kiss someone, though, right?” Puck says. He moves Kurt’s hand up and down a little. “Just show us how you like it.” 

“Most people don’t jerk off with other people before that, I don’t think,” Kurt says, but underneath Puck’s hand, Kurt’s hand starts to curl around his dick through his pajama pants. 

“Yeah, but you blush so pretty,” Puck says with a smirk. “Yeah, go ahead.” 

Kurt’s hand starts moving on its own, without Puck’s direction. Kurt keeps his eyes downcast, not looking at Puck or Finn. Puck slowly moves his hand back, dropping it on Finn’s thigh, and he glances from Kurt to Finn and back to Kurt. 

“You should do it under your pants,” Finn says. “It’ll feel better.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Puck agrees, nodding. Kurt’s face is the picture of distress, though, and his hand doesn’t move from the front of his pants. 

“Do you need help?” Finn offers.

“I think he does,” Puck says, and he gently picks up Kurt’s hand again. Finn reaches over to the waistband of Kurt’s pajama pants, hooking his fingers under it and pulling the fabric away from Kurt’s body so Puck can slide his and Kurt’s hands into the pants. Puck can’t resist peeking downward at Kurt’s dick, and when he glances to the side, he can tell Finn’s doing the same. 

Puck leaves his hand on top of Kurt’s and then looks up at Kurt. “You want me to leave it or move it?” Kurt makes brief eye contact with Puck, but then his eyes slide over to Finn, the distressed look still on Kurt’s face.

“Whichever you want,” Finn says. “It’s cool.”

Puck grins a little. “I think that means you want me to leave it, Kurt.” He curls his fingers on top of Kurt’s. “Do you want me to do this?” 

Kurt takes a ragged breath and nods. Puck grins and moves his hand with Kurt’s very slowly, then looks over at Finn. 

“Do you think... should I kiss him?” he says quietly. 

Finn’s eyebrows squish together and he seems to mull it over briefly. “Well, he did seem sad nobody’d kissed him. Just don’t like him better than me, okay?”

“Promise,” Puck says, leaning over and kissing Finn before looking at Kurt. “I’m going to kiss you, okay? Finn seems to think I’m a pretty good kisser, at least.” 

“Yeah, he’s an awesome kisser,” Finn says. Kurt nods again, his eyes darting back and forth between Finn and Puck.

Puck puts his free hand on Kurt’s cheek, tilting Kurt’s face towards him, then presses their lips together, softly at first and then with more pressure almost immediately. Kurt makes an almost chirpy noise, and he starts to move his own hand on his dick a little faster under Puck’s hand. Puck grins and parts his lips, moving his tongue over Kurt’s lower lip. Kurt opens his mouth as Puck’s tongue pushes inside, and Puck moves his hand over Kurt’s even more quickly as he pulls out of the kiss slowly. 

“Kiss him,” Puck says softly to Finn. 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “You sure?”

“Not a hundred percent,” Puck admits. “But go ahead.” 

Finn gives Puck a small, lopsided smile before he turns to Kurt, leaning over to kiss his softly. Puck watches them closely, not really sure what he’s feeling. Kurt’s hand moves faster again as Finn deepens the kiss, but not notably faster than it did when Puck kissed him. Puck’s pretty sure he’s at least a little jealous, but he’s not sure exactly who or what he’s jealous of, and he wonders how Finn felt, watching Puck and Kurt kiss. 

“Good first kisses?” Puck asks quietly, his hand and Kurt’s still moving rapidly on Kurt’s dick. 

Finn pulls back so Kurt can answer, a whispered, “Yes.”

Puck looks at Finn, holding his gaze while he asks Kurt the next question. “Do you want more?” 

Kurt makes the little chirpy noise again, then says, “Yes.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes.”

Puck grins at Kurt, trailing his fingers down Kurt’s bright-red cheek and neck before kissing him again, a little more demandingly. They go back and forth, with the occasional brief kiss between Finn and Puck, until Kurt lets out a little cry and starts to come all over his and Puck’s hands. 

Puck pulls his hand away slowly and grins at Kurt. “See?” He looks at Finn. “We were right, it was hot.” 

“Yeah it was,” Finn agrees. “Your hand’s a mess now, though.”

Puck looks at his hand and shrugs. “Yeah. We should probably change boxers, too.” 

“You okay, Kurt?” Finn asks. “You’re being really quiet.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Kurt says.

“You can say ‘that was awesome’ or, like, ‘wow, Puck, thanks for making me jerk off’!” Finn suggests.

“It was awesome,” Puck agrees. “Maybe we overloaded his brain or whatever.” 

“It was awesome,” Kurt says quietly. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

“Probably change your pants,” Finn suggests. 

“Good plan.” Puck wipes his hand on his already-messy boxers, then stands up and looks through his bag for another pair. “Unless we’re all sleeping naked.” 

Kurt squeaks and Finn laughs. “Yeah, I think that might break his brain for real,” Finn says. He ruffles Kurt’s hair before standing up and pulling off his boxers, using them to wipe up his stomach, then putting on a clean pair. 

Puck pauses, fresh boxers in his hand. “Now he looks really... what’s that word? De-something?” he says. “Hair all messed up and everything.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. 

“No I don’t,” Kurt says, blushing again. He slides off the bed and hunches over to push off his pajama pants, pulling on a pair of surprisingly skimpy briefs, but leaving his pajama top on.

“Dude, I think you got some on your shirt, too,” Finn points out, gesturing at the bottom hem of the pajama top. “Probably want to take that off, too.”

Kurt sighs almost like he’s been defeated and takes off the pajama top. Puck whistles, smirking at Kurt. Kurt blushes deeper and dives for the bed, pulling the covers up over himself. 

“Don’t be shy _now_ ,” Puck argues, swapping out his boxers and leaving the messy ones on the floor before heading towards the bed. 

“I’m not shy. I’m just tired.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, sure you are.” He gets into bed on the other side of Puck, grabbing Puck and hauling him against Finn’s chest, then he reaches out to flip the lamp off. 

“Maybe he gets tired after he comes,” Puck points out. “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“If you wake up and can’t get back to sleep, just let us know and we’ll help you out,” Puck says cheerfully.

“Okay,” Kurt answers quietly.

Puck grins to himself and buries his face in Finn’s neck, closing his eyes. He doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night, though, and the first thing he hears when he wakes up is Carole knocking on the door. 

“Breakfast’ll be ready in five!” Carole calls. 

“Okay!” Puck says loud enough to carry, then realizes he can’t move. Finn’s still got an arm wrapped around him, pulling him close, and on his other side, Kurt is plastered up against Puck. Puck wiggles experimentally, realizing quickly that all three of them are hard, then sighs, because breakfast is almost ready. He nudges Finn in the side. Finn makes a grumbly noise and slides his hand down to Puck’s dick without opening his eyes. Puck whimpers and pushes into Finn’s hand. Finn’s hand slides higher, up to Puck’s stomach, then gets shoved down the front of Puck’s boxers, already wrapping around Puck’s dick again, moving slowly.

“Good morning,” Puck whispers. 

“Shhh,” Finn mumbles. “Jerking you off.”

“I noticed,” Puck says, and he palms Finn’s dick. “If you do it quick, I’ll suck you before breakfast.”

“Awesome,” Finn says, jerking Puck faster. “Best way to wake up.” 

“Yeah,” Puck agrees, rocking into Finn’s hand. “Love your dick in my mouth.” 

“Love your mouth on my dick,” Finn replies. “Love making you come, too.” His hand moves faster, grip a little tighter and rougher. 

“Gonna have to go commando, you keep messing up my boxers,” Puck says with a grin, his hips thrusting forward. “Easy access, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn breathes. “Could touch you any time.”

“Sounds awesome,” Puck says. He kisses Finn forcefully, tongue pushing to Finn’s mouth, and starts to come, mind on how Finn could jerk him off under the lunch table, maybe. Finn keeps slowly stroking Puck until he’s done coming, then he kisses Puck on top of his head. 

“Did Mom says breakfast?” 

“Five minutes,” Puck confirms, already shifting to kneel between Finn’s legs. “I think you want a blow job more, though.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Breakfast is awesome, but blow jobs are awesomer.”

Puck grins and slides Finn’s boxers down, then realizes Kurt is awake and lying there perfectly still. “Watch,” he says to Kurt, winking, then he takes Finn’s dick into his mouth as deeply as he can. Finn moans, lifting his hips up off the mattress as he slides one hand into Puck’s mohawk.

“That feels awesome,” Finn says, then he says, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Kurt replies. 

Puck raises his eyebrows, looking between the two of them, wondering if Finn can grasp his meaning, because he doesn’t really want to stop sucking Finn’s dick to talk, even for just a few seconds. Finn glances down at Puck again and grins, tilting his head a little in Kurt’s direction and raising his eyebrows, too. Puck nods, and Finn’s eyes scrunch up a little with his grin as he turns to Kurt and suddenly kisses him. Kurt makes a little noise that might be protest, but then he seems to get with the program, kissing Finn back. 

Puck grins around Finn’s dick, moving his mouth faster and then sliding one of his own fingers in his mouth to coat it with saliva before moving it around Finn’s hole. Finn whimpers into Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt’s eyes flicker down to look at Puck questioningly, widening when he realized what Puck is doing. Puck pushes his finger in slowly, moving it around until he’s pretty sure he’s close to Finn’s prostate. He presses against it at the same time he almost gags around Finn’s dick. 

Finn yelps against Kurt’s mouth, kissing him harder, rocking his hips up. He starts coming seconds later, and Puck presses his finger in deeper, still sucking on Finn’s dick until he’s stopped coming. Puck pulls his finger out slowly, letting Finn’s dick slip from his mouth, and he gestures to Kurt. 

“C’mere.”

Kurt moves towards Puck, looking puzzled. Puck puts his hand on the back of Kurt’s head and kisses him, lips wide open as he pushes his tongue deep into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt squawks a little and tries to pull back at first, but then he sort of melts into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Puck’s, then sucking on Puck’s tongue a little. Puck grins at him when they pull apart. 

“Damn, that was hot, Kurt,” he says. “He’s a fast learner, Finn.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “Good morning!”

Puck laughs. “Very good morning.” He nudges Kurt. “You good?”

“I’m not entirely sure how to answer that,” Kurt says. “I think so.”

“Good,” Puck says, exchanging a smug smile with Finn. 

“Boys!” Carole knocks on the door again. “Breakfast is ready!” 

 

Kurt and Mercedes team up to successfully convince Finn and Puck to sit through another TiVo’d episode of _America’s Next Top Model_ after breakfast, and the four of them hang out at Finn’s until Kurt, Puck, and Finn have to go back to school for their Saturday practice. When it’s over, Kurt leaves with his dad, and Puck and Finn walk back towards Finn’s house. 

They’re about at the Rite Aid when Puck knocks his shoulder against Finn’s, then throws his arm around Finn’s shoulders. “Let’s go in and do a little shopping,” he says to Finn. 

“I’ve got pop at my house,” Finn says.

“Not that kind of shopping,” Puck says with a smirk.

“Snacks?”

“Not that kind, either,” Puck says, shaking his head as the door to the Rite Aid opens and he scans the signs, trying to figure out which aisle to head down. ‘Family planning’ sounds like condoms, at least, so he steers Finn in that direction. 

“Well, then what _are_ we buy— _ohhhh_.”

Puck grins. “Unless you didn’t want to.” 

“No, yeah, I want to,” Finn says. “Are they just gonna let us _buy_ stuff? There’s not some kinda age limit?”

“It’s not behind a counter or anything.” Puck stops near the condoms, looking up and down until he sees the lube. “I think there’d be a sign or something if there was an age limit. Did that site say anything about what kind?”

“Uh, ‘silicon or water-based’ is what the guy said, but maybe those are just Australian?”

“Yeah, maybe?” Puck shrugs and looks at the selection again. “Is it cheap to get the store brand? And how much do you think we need?”

“I don’t know. I think you’re supposed to use a lot,” Finn says. 

“Well, it’s not like we’re only gonna do it once, either,” Puck points out. 

Finn nods. “I hope we’re gonna do it more than once.”

“Maybe we need to buy it bulk or whatever, after this,” Puck says, picking up two boxes, because they really do look pretty small. “Like Sam’s Club or whatever.”

“Maybe,” Finn says, a little skeptically. 

“I guess it would seem more off to your mom on her list than when we put all the chips and pop on there,” Puck concedes, walking back down the aisle. “We need anything else?”

“I dunno. The video didn’t say. I mean, it said toys, but I don’t think we need toys,” Finn says.

“I bet they don’t sell those here. Ma’s never hustled Julie past anything in here except the aisle we were just in.” 

“Okay. Then I guess no, unless we want some candy or something.”

“Snacks are good,” Puck agrees, picking up two candy bars as they walk to the front counter. He grins at the cashier, who looks at them slightly askance, then hands the candy to Finn as they walk out while he puts the lube in his bag. “You good?”

“Mmhmm,” Finn says, half his candy bar already in his mouth. 

Puck grins and opens his candy bar, eating it slightly more slowly. “You good with last night?” he asks after another block. 

“It was kinda weird, kinda cool, and a lot hot,” Finn says, shrugging. “So I guess so, yeah.”

“I don’t think...” Puck trails off. “I mean, it was cool with us both there. But not if we weren’t both there?”

“Yeah, not without both of us,” Finn agrees. “I wouldn’t want to. I don’t want you to.”

Puck nods, feeling a little relieved even though he’s been telling himself there was nothing to be concerned about. “Yeah, exactly.” 

“Yeah,” Finn repeats. “It’s all cool.”

“Your mom said she’d be gone for part of the afternoon, right?” Puck says, trying to remember what Carole’d said. “We’ve got a couple of hours?” 

“Yeah, she’s going to that baseball game with Mr. Hummel,” Finn says. 

“Cool,” Puck says, nodding. “You want to?” 

Finn looks like he’s thinking about it for a second before he also nods. “Yeah.”

“Me too.” He throws his arm around Finn’s shoulders as they turn onto Finn’s street. “It’ll be awesome.”

“Definitely awesome,” Finn agrees. 

Puck shifts his weight while Finn unlocks the door, and he’s a little surprised with himself for not pushing Finn up against the door as soon as they’re inside. Instead, though, they head upstairs to Finn’s bedroom, and Puck waits until that door is closed to push Finn up against the wall, kissing him hard. Finn kisses back, one arm going around Puck. 

“Take your clothes off,” Puck says, pulling back and whipping his shirt over his head. “I really did have to go commando, you know,” he points out, unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Sorry,” Finn says. He steps out of his jeans and boxers, then takes off his shirt. 

“I wasn’t exactly complaining.” Puck grabs Finn again, pulling them both towards the bed. “You gotta tell me if anything’s not right, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn says. “How am I supposed to tell if it’s not right?”

“If you don’t like it, I guess,” Puck says, running his thumb over a particularly large bruise on Finn’s chest. “Not gonna say if it hurts, ‘cause you like that sometimes.”

“Yeah, sometimes I do,” Finn agrees. He grins at Puck. “This is gonna be awesome.”

“Yeah, it is.” Puck nods and pushes Finn onto his back, kissing him again and moving his hands down Finn’s sides to his hips. They kiss for a long time, Puck moving his leg slowly against Finn’s dick, before he pulls back. “You gotta a preference on how?”

Finn shakes his head. “I dunno. The video said knees was easiest, but however you want to do it is fine, ‘cause we’ve done stuff a lot of ways.”

“I kinda want you on your knees,” Puck admits. “I think it’d be hot.” 

“Okay. If you want it like that, that’s cool.”

Puck leans off the bed, reaching for his bag and pulling out one of the bottles from Rite Aid. “Gonna finger you first,” he says. “Suck your dick for a few minutes. Sound good?”

Finn smiles and nods. “Yeah, that _always_ sounds good.”

“I thought so,” Puck says, smirking, and he slides his lips down Finn’s dick while he opens the lube. They probably should have gotten some sooner, but lotion and spit had worked okay. He puts some of it on his fingers, rubbing them in a circle around Finn’s hole slowly before working one finger inside. Finn whimpers and moves his hips, putting his hands on the sides of Puck’s head.

“You’re so awesome at that,” Finn says. 

Puck grins around Finn’s dick, moving his finger slowly until he can push a second one in. He keeps sucking Finn’s dick as his fingers move, sometimes stopping and just keeping Finn’s dick there as he moves his fingers faster. Any time Puck stops, Finn pulls down on Puck’s head to keep him moving. Puck puts more lube on his fingers, managing to get a third inside Finn, and he lets Finn’s still-hard dick slip from his mouth as his fingers spread slightly. 

“Don’t want you to come too soon,” he says to Finn. “Right?”

“Right,” Finn repeats, not actually sounding like he agrees.

“Tell me what you want,” Puck says, his fingers still moving. 

“For you to stop stopping!” Finn says. 

Puck laughs and then smirks at Finn. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, that’s what we’re gonna do, right?”

“Just wanted to make sure,” Puck says, still smirking. “Wanted to hear you say it.” He pulls his fingers from Finn’s hole and nudges Finn’s hip. “Turn over.” 

“‘Cause you’re gonna fuck me,” Finn says as he rolls over onto his hands and knees. 

“Yep.” Puck puts more lube on his hand, running it over his dick. “You think it really takes twenty minutes?” he says, running his hands over Finn’s ass. “You seem pretty relaxed.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you were fingering me and sucking my dick,” Finn says. “Nobody could be stressed out if that was happening.”

“Guess someone who doesn’t like fingering could be?” Puck says, shaking his head. “Fuck, Finn, look at you.” Puck moves forward on his knees, one hand still on Finn’s ass and the other at the base of his own cock. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Finn assures him. “Just, you know. Let me know if I need to do something.”

“No, you’re awesome,” Puck says. He puts the tip of his dick at Finn’s hole and barely moves it forward, pushing at the muscle there. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he adds, feeling like his dick isn’t moving all that much, but he can see it pushing against Finn. The muscles in Finn’s back and legs tense, and he makes a little noise. Puck rubs his hand down Finn’s back and ass, watching for the muscles to relax again. Once they do, Puck pushes forward again, and he stares at his dick sliding into Finn’s hole. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah, that’s—it feels really different,” Finn says quietly. 

“Yeah.” Puck pauses for a moment. “Good different, I hope.” 

“I don’t know yet,” Finn admits.

“Do you want me to stop?” Puck asks, even though he’s hoping the answer is no. 

“No, you can keep going. I think I just have to get used to it some.”

“Okay.” Puck keeps running his hand down Finn’s back and ass, since he seemed to like that, and slowly pushing forward. “You feel really good.” 

“Thanks?” Finn says.

Puck grins. “You’re welcome.” 

“You can, uh. Do more, if you want,” Finn offers.

“Yeah?” Puck keeps sliding in, his hands both on Finn’s hips. “You’re really tight. Tighter than I thought, I guess.”

“Maybe you’re just, you know. Really big?”

Puck smirks a little. “Maybe.” He pushes in more, then holds still for a moment. “Fuck, can I just stay inside you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay,” Finn says. 

“You sure?” Puck moves one hand to very loosely wrap around Finn’s dick. “We’d have to stay in bed all the time.” 

“That’s cool,” Finn says, rocking his hips a little to thrust into Puck’s hand. “Oh, shit, okay, this feels pretty good.”

“Awesome.” Puck moves forward again, more of his dick disappearing inside Finn. “Fuck, you look so hot, Finn, your hole stretched around me.” He pushes his hips towards Finn. “You like this, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good,” Finn says. He moans softly and pushes back against Puck. “It’s really good, Puck.”

“You want me to move faster now?” Puck asks. “Really fuck you?”

Finn whimpers and nods his head. “Yeah. Really fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Puck agrees, thrusting his hips forward and then drawing back. “I want... I want you to be a little sore,” he confesses. “Is that okay?” 

“Yeah. Oh my god, Puck, yeah,” Finn says. 

“Fuck, you like that,” Puck says, his fingers digging into Finn’s hip for leverage as he deliberately lets some of his control slip. “Oh, fuck, Finn, you’re really fucking tight.” 

Finn whimpers again, his hands twisting in the blankets on top of his bed. “Can you—” He cuts himself off abruptly, moving back against Puck.

“What?” Puck asks. “What is it?” he repeats, hoping Finn doesn’t need him to stop, because now that he’s pounding into Finn, he’s not sure he _can_ stop. 

“Can you bite me? While you’re fucking me?”

“Ohh. Oh, fuck. Yeah,” Puck agrees, bending down across Finn’s back. He licks Finn’s side, then bites down, harder than he intends, but he keeps his mouth clamped on Finn’s skin. 

“Oh. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ ,” Finn starts repeating. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh—” He breaks off as he starts to come all over Puck’s hand and up onto his own stomach, head dropping forward like he’s watching Puck’s hand on him.

Puck removes his mouth, licking over the spot, a weird tang in his mouth, and he thrusts almost wildly into Finn until he comes, dick deep inside Finn. He lets himself collapse on top of Finn, breathing heavily. 

“That was the best,” Puck mutters. 

“That was really awesome,” Finn agrees. “You liked it?”

“Yeah. We should do it again in, like, a few minutes,” Puck says, slowing pulling his dick out of Finn and lying down on the bed. “Oh, damn.” 

Finn rolls so he’s partially on top of Puck, pulling Puck up against his chest. “Okay, that sounds good,” Finn agrees. 

Puck runs his hand down Finn’s side. “You’re bleeding a little.” 

“Uh. My butt or where you bit me?”

“Bite.” Puck presses his fingers against the bite mark. Finn inhales sharply and pulls Puck against him harder. “Is your butt sore, or do I need to fuck you harder next time?” He pauses. “Or both?” 

“Both,” Finn says. “Just, don’t make it so I can’t play football, okay?”

Puck grins. “Okay. Maybe no fucking right before a game, either.” 

“Sounds good. But... after, though, right?”

“We’ll celebrate whether we win or not,” Puck promises. He pushes his fingers against Finn’s side again, pulling Finn into a kiss at the same time. “I really do want to fuck you again,” he says. 

“Yeah. I want you to,” Finn agrees. 

Puck smirks against Finn’s neck. “Is now good?”

 

Puck waits as late as he can on Sunday to head home, and he and Finn spend the bus ride to school on Monday morning slumped against each other and the window. Throughout first period, Mercedes side-eyes Puck, and during second period, they have a test that Puck had completely forgotten about, much less made an attempt to study for. Fourth period is Kurt giving Puck and Finn weird looks, and Mercedes giving them knowing side-eye looks, and Puck’s relieved when it’s time to have sloppy joes plopped on his tray. 

“Is it just me, or is Mercedes being weird today?” Finn whispers to Puck as they’re carrying their trays to the table. 

“No, she’s being weird,” Puck agrees quietly. “You think Kurt gave her a play-by-play?” Puck’s not really sure how that would work, so maybe it wasn’t specific details, at least. 

“Oh man, do you think so?” Finn asks.

“Better Mercedes than, I don’t know. His dad?”

“Oh, _dude_ , what if Mr. Hummel finds out?”

“We can take him,” Puck says confidently as they arrive at the table. 

“Who are you taking and where?” Kurt asks. He has his chin propped on his hand, and he and Mercedes—who also brought her lunch today, the traitor—had obviously been in deep gossip mode before Puck and Finn got there.

“You,” Puck says almost flippantly. “To, uh. An OSU game!” 

“I’m flattered, really,” Kurt says, actually batting his eyelashes. “But I think I get my fill of football on a daily basis.”

“Too bad,” Finn says. “Bet it’d be fun for the three of us to, uh. Do stuff together.” Kurt starts to turn a little pink, and Finn quickly adds, “Like going to football games!”

Mercedes’ eyebrows go up very slowly as she looks between Puck and Finn. “Uh-huh,” she says, very skeptically. “You’re going to corrupt poor Kurt here.” She pats Kurt’s hand. 

“‘Corrupt’ implies a certain unwillingness,” Puck says cheerfully. “It’s more like... what’s that phrase? Broadening horizons?” 

“Opening his mind, like a Grateful Dead concert,” Finn says solemnly. 

Kurt goes from pink to red. “We don’t actually have to discuss it at all,” he says. 

“Nothing wrong with hedonism,” Puck says equally solemnly to Finn. “Pretty sure it’s kosher.” 

“Is that what it’s called?” Finn whispers to Puck. “I mean, it wasn’t _exactly_ a threeway.”

“Dork. Hedonism’s, like, the pursuit of pleasure.” 

“Oh.” Finn nods his head. “Then, yeah, it was definitely that. Nothing wrong with that.”

“See?” Puck says, grinning at Kurt. “Nothing wrong with anything.” 

“Good,” Kurt says, still a little pink-faced. “That’s good.”

“So, Friday was fun,” Finn declares. “We should definitely do that again after another football game, right, Puck?”

“Definitely. Good way to kick off the weekend,” Puck agrees. 

“I’ll talk to my mom. Maybe she’ll let us do it every Friday!”

“My daddy said that he would pay for pizza when we did it again,” Mercedes says. 

“See? Can’t argue with that,” Finn says.

“I’m not sure if my dad will let me spend every Friday night,” Kurt says.

“Guess we could alternate your place and Finn’s?” Puck suggests. 

“Oh! I—I don’t know if that’s the best idea!” Kurt exclaims.

“Your dad won’t mind, right?” Finn asks. 

Kurt shakes his head. “No, it’s not that, I’m just—maybe we should keep staying at Finn’s for a while.”

Puck frowns at Kurt, then takes a huge bite of his sloppy joe. Kurt doesn’t want them around his dad, that’s for sure, but Puck’s not sure if that’s because of Kurt or because of something Mr. Hummel said to Kurt after the game and the sleepover. He chews a little more messily than necessary, still frowning in Kurt’s direction. 

“Or maybe we could,” Kurt says, his brows pinched together as he looks at Puck. “I have the whole basement to myself. Maybe he wouldn’t mind.”

“You have an entire basement?” Puck asks. “No wonder you have so many clothes.”

“I have a very large closet, too.”

“Do you have a tv down there?” Finn asks. 

“Yes, and my own bathroom,” Kurt says.

“We should probably stay there sometimes,” Puck says to Finn. “Easier.” 

“I’m going to have to hide, aren’t I?” Mercedes asks, sounding resigned. 

“He said it’s got a big closet,” Finn says. “We could just go into that so we don’t upset Mercedes.”

Kurt stares at Finn with his mouth open, shaking his head. “You... didn’t mean that even a little bit ironically, did you?”

“Uh. I’m gonna go with ‘nope’,” Finn says, grinning at Kurt.

“He is _so_ tall and so very, _very_ cute,” Kurt says to Mercedes.

Puck shakes his finger at Kurt, and Mercedes shakes her head with a little sigh. “I suppose _I_ should be the one to go into the big closet, since there’s only one of me,” Mercedes says resignedly. 

“Now, _that_ would be ironic,” Kurt says. 

“Don’t you think?” Puck says, quoting one of his ma’s CDs. 

“A little _too_ ironic,” Finn replies, then starts laughing at himself. “Your mom has the best music, dude.”

“‘Even if Alanis was raised Catholic’,” Puck quotes. 

“I’ll talk to my dad,” Kurt says. “Just...”

“Just what?” Mercedes asks him, immediately looking concerned. 

“My dad still doesn’t know about me,” Kurt explains. “I don’t want him to find out because he catches anyone _doing_ something.”

Puck nods, face carefully blank. “No handjobs in the kitchen, check.” 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kurt says, turning pink as he lets his head drop onto his arm on the table. 

“Oh, he just means only under the table,” Finn says.

“You two need to let him eat his lunch!” Mercedes scolds. 

“No handjobs at lunch, either,” Puck says to Finn. “I think that’s what she means.” 

“Man, nobody lets us give Kurt handjobs _anywhere_ ,” Finn mock-complains.

The back of Kurt’s neck is red, and he rocks his head side to side on the table. “Yes, this is a great plan. Having you over to my house is a fantastic plan.”

“If we wait and shower last, do you think he’d let us after practice?” Puck says thoughtfully. 

“Puckerman,” Mercedes says firmly, and Puck winces. “Finn. You two are _terrible_. I know you aren’t actually trying to kill our friend by embarrassment.” The bell rings at the end of her sentence, and Puck shrugs, chugging the rest of his milk. 

“Thank god,” Kurt says. “Saved by the bell.”

“See you at practice, Kurt,” Finn says, as he stands up, giving Kurt a grin that Puck would call evil if it were on anybody else but Finn. Puck grins at Kurt, too, otherwise remaining silent. Puck throws his arm around Finn once they leave the cafeteria, but they don’t make it all the way to Finn’s class before Puck pulls Finn into one of the handily-placed storage closets they’ve made the time to find. 

“I can miss the first ten minutes or so, at least,” Puck says. “What about you?” 

“I don’t care if I miss the whole class. Mr. St. Pierre smells like cough syrup,” Finn says. 

“Weird,” Puck says, pushing Finn against the wall. “You want me to suck you off? Or you wanna suck me off?”

“Dude, we’ve got ten minutes, right?” Finn asks.

“Okay, which one _first_?” Puck says, grinning. 

“I’ll do you first. I was thinking about it all lunch!”

“Yeah?” Puck presses his hand against Finn’s dick. “Guess you were.” He moves his hands out of the way and smirks. “Go ahead.” 

Finn gets down on his knees in front of Puck and starts undoing the front of Puck’s jeans. “Still going commando?” 

“Someone keeps making sure I don’t have clean underwear.”

“Maybe I like you commando.” Finn puts his mouth around Puck’s dick and starts moving his head, holding on to Puck’s hips. 

“I should just toss out my boxers?” Puck asks, putting his hands through Finn’s hair. He tugs on it almost gently, rocking his hips forward. Finn makes a low hum of agreement. “You just like the easy access,” Puck teases, pulling Finn’s hair with a little more force. “Fuck, that’s good.” 

It’s closer to fifteen minutes into the next period before Puck sits down in his next class, smiling smugly to himself. He and Finn actually sit through all of computer whatever, and after English, Puck heads to the locker room, beating Kurt and Finn there like usual. The locker room fills up pretty fast, not giving them a chance to do much besides exchange a few glances, and Coach makes them run some bizarre drills. Puck’s not sure how exhausting them and making offense do defense drills and vice versa’s gonna help at the next game, but he doesn’t argue, and no one else does either. 

Everyone, except Kurt, starts peeling off their sweaty t-shirts as soon as they hit the locker room, and pretty soon, someone lets out a low whistle. “Shit, Hudson! How’d you get _that_ bite?”

“Which one?” Finn asks, looking down at his chest. 

“One on your side. Is that a _scab_?”

“Oh yeah. That one.” Finn grins at Mike, who is the one questioning him. “Regular Saturday afternoon.”

“Damn.” Mike sighs wistfully and shakes his head. “I need to hang out with you three. I heard about you turning down the girls Friday night.” 

Puck frowns until he realizes Mike means the cheerleaders that so wanted to meet them, and he snorts. “Pretty sure the one is all talk.” 

“Had a better offer,” Finn says, shrugging.

“Better offer than Quinn Fabray?” someone shouts from a row over. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, hedonism,” Finn replies. 

“Dork, you mean a threeway,” Puck corrects, smirking at the rest of the team. 

“Nah, ‘cause it’s only a threeway if everybody’s fu—what? What’s everybody staring at me?”

“I think they’re jealous, maybe,” Puck muses. “Must not be getting any.” 

“That’s sad,” Finn says. “It’s just the three of us!”

Mike’s jaw drops a little, looking between Finn, Puck, and Kurt, and he shakes his head. “Definitely need to find the girls you guys know,” he says almost sadly. Puck smirks, not denying or confirming a thing. 

“You could try Quinn or those other two, since they’re free,” Finn suggests.

Mike makes a considering face. “Hey, yeah! Thanks, man,” he says, patting Finn’s shoulder. “Good idea.” He heads down to his locker, smiling, and Puck turns to look at Finn’s side. There _is_ a little bit of a scab there, and he smirks. 

“What?” Finn asks.

“Nice bite mark,” Puck says innocently. “That’s all.” 

“Yeah it is,” Finn agrees. 

“You know, you two might consider keeping a lower profile,” Kurt says quietly. “You told _me_ I needed to tone down how I dress. He’s got a bite mark on his back, Puck. How would he get that from a girl?”

“It’s his side,” Puck insists. “And it just increases the legendary-ness of all of us. Then it doesn’t matter how you dress.” 

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you,” Kurt says. “Everything this year is going so well, and I’m afraid something might happen to mess that up.”

“Plus, you’re counting on them figuring out sex positions,” Puck says with a snort. “But none of them are getting any.” 

Kurt shrugs helplessly. “Just be careful. We rose together, we fall together.”

“Dude, that is _super_ dramatic,” Finn says, clapping Kurt on the back. “We’ve got all under control.”

“Exactly,” Puck agrees, tossing his sweaty clothes into his bag. “Everything’s cool.” He pauses. “ _And_ the showers are starting to empty out.” 

Finn leans over so his mouth is close to Kurt’s ear, but he looks over at Puck as he talking, grinning. “You wanna join us?”

Puck grins back, raising an eyebrow. “A good time will be had by all.” 

Kurt looks around the locker room, watching the other players moving towards the door, then he looks at the showers and nods.

“Great!” Finn says. “I’ll go warm up the water.”

 

By the time Puck goes to bed on Thursday night, he’s almost snapped at Julie twice, which is a little bit her fault—Barbie shoes hurt when actual people step on them—and mostly Puck being irritated that his ma, Julie, and Carole have all been home every single night, and Puck’s absolutely certain that hand jobs and blow jobs in the supply closet aren’t cutting it. 

Once Puck hears Julie start her weird breathy almost-snoring, he waits until his ma goes into her bedroom and shuts the door, then watches his clock count out fifteen more minutes. He grins to himself, picks up his flip-flops, and walks as quietly as he can down the stairs. 

The door out the back is just a little quieter, and Puck feels better leaving it unlocked, so he goes out and then winces as he crosses the gravel driveway to the main road before putting on his flip-flops. The walk over to Finn’s doesn’t take very long, but it’s not until he’s there that he realizes Finn doesn’t have a clue he’s on his way. 

He’s pretty sure the tree nearest Finn’s window isn’t close enough to get him inside, but he can probably get Finn’s attention from it, so he climbs up and then makes one of the branches tap against Finn’s window, glad there’s still lights on in Finn’s room, at least. The window slides open and Finn’s head pokes out. 

“Hello? Is somebody out here?”

“Dork, it’s a good thing I’m not a serial killer,” Puck whispers back. “Let me in the back?”

“Puck! Okay, yeah, see you in a minute!”

Puck climbs back down until he can drop to the ground, then goes to the back door and leans against the house. Finn swings the door open slowly, peeking out the space before the door has swung more than a foot.

“Hey! You came to see me,” Finn says. “You should come in fast!”

“Shh,” Puck agrees, stepping inside and pressing against Finn. “Your mom asleep?”

“Yeah. For a little bit. Let’s go to my room!”

“Awesome.” Puck follows Finn up the stairs, pulling off his t-shirt as they go and dropping it in Finn’s bedroom floor. “This week’s kinda sucked.” 

“Yeah it has,” Finn says, keeping his voice low as he strips out of his own shirt and boxer shorts. “Sucked so much!”

“Figure as long as I’m back home by six or so, Ma won’t notice,” Puck says, kicking off his flip-flops and then removing his jeans. He grins. “Think you can still play in the game tomorrow if I fuck you tonight?”

“Not like I ever really have to run,” Finn says. “And anyway, if I had to choose between football and you fucking me, I’m always gonna choose you fucking me.”

“Good,” Puck says, pulling Finn into a kiss and walking them towards the bed. “How do you want it?”

“Hard,” Finn says, laughing against Puck’s mouth. “And quiet.”

Puck whines, kissing Finn again. “I like the talking.” 

“Talk quiet, then.”

“Dork.” Puck pushes Finn onto his back and climbs on top of him, kissing him and biting his neck before getting off the bed and going over the Finn’s dresser, rummaging in the drawer until he finds the lube. He walks back to the bed, eyes still on Finn, and puts some on his hand as he kneels between Finn’s legs. “Want me to bite the other side?” he asks Finn, pushing a finger into Finn’s hole and moving his mouth to just above the tip of Finn’s dick. 

“Yeah, yeah you should do that,” Finn says, lifting his hips off the bed so his dick brushes against Puck’s lips. “Suck me first, though. Come on,” he whines. 

Puck laughs. “I was going to, dork.” He takes Finn’s dick in his mouth in one big movement, his finger pushing in more at the same time. 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Finn says, probably a little too loud. “I love your mouth.”

Puck moves his mouth almost slowly up and down Finn’s dick, his finger moving quite a bit faster before a second one joins it. His other hand is on Finn’s chest, rubbing up and down and occasionally pressing where Puck thinks there’s a bite mark or a hickey. Finn squirms and bucks his hips up, running his fingers through Puck’s mohawk. Puck grins and moves his fingers faster in Finn’s hole, then pulls his mouth away from Finn’s dick. 

“Have to get you to give me a haircut this weekend,” Puck says. “Roll over so I can fuck you.” 

Finn flips over onto his hands and knees. “Hurry, dude.”

“You want my dick?” Puck says, picking up the lube again and coating his dick. “You’re all stretched out for me.” 

“Yeah, come on, just hurry and fuck me,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs quietly and pushes his dick into Finn. “And I thought I was horny, Finn.” He grabs Finn’s hips and thrusts his own forward. “Better?”

“Yeah, now harder.”

“Yeah, I’m going fuck you into the mattress,” Puck agrees, pulling back and slamming into Finn with a grunt. He doesn’t go fast, just hard, until he wraps his hand around Finn’s dick and starts jerking him off at the same time. Then he speeds up his thrusts, the two of them making the bed squeak. Finn lets out a little cry with each thrust, pushing back against Puck’s dick and then pushing his own dick forward into Puck’s hand.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Finn starts repeating. “Oh fuck, harder, fuck fuck fuck.”

“Yeah, feels so fucking good,” Puck agrees, complying with Finn’s request and slamming into Finn even harder. “Want me to bite you now?”

“Yeah, yeah, do it,” Finn says, in between his cries. 

Puck’s not sure if breaking the skin made it any better for Finn or not, but Puck kind of liked the scab hanging around for a few days, and when he bites down on Finn’s other side, he can admit to himself that he’s actively trying to draw a little blood, this time. He tugs upward, teeth still clenched, and thrusts into Finn even faster. 

Finn moans and says, “Oh, _oh_ , oh Puck,” then comes all over Puck’s hand. Puck’s hips drive his dick up into Finn’s hole, his teeth still clamped down on Finn’s side, and he comes, shaking and shuddering. When he’s still, he relaxes his jaw and licks over the bite mark. 

“Gonna have another scab,” Puck notes, running a finger over it. “Still say I should just stay inside you.”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. “That’d be nice.”

“Yeah, keep you nice and stretched out,” Puck says, slowly pulling his dick out of Finn. “Keep my dick nice and warm. And what’s that word? Snug.” He grins at Finn and lies down beside him. 

“That would be awesome. Snug and awesome,” Finn murmurs, putting an arm around Puck. “Can you stay and sleep?”

“Yeah,” Puck agrees. “Just set an alarm so I can sneak back out? You can tell your mom you wanted to, I don’t know. Jog?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Finn reaches out his other arm and fumbles with the clock on the table next to his bed. “Maybe I can turn it on in a little bit.”

“Yeah, there’s other things to do now,” Puck says, kissing Finn and moving closer to him. He’s thinking that maybe they can fuck again, before sleeping, but before he says anything, the door creaks open, and Puck freezes, his lips still on Finn’s. 

“Finn?” Carole’s voice says. “I know there’s someone in there with you.” Puck starts to reach for the sheets, as the door creaks farther open. 

“Mom!” Finn yelps. “Don’t come in!”

“Finn, you can’t—” Puck figures Carole must’ve gotten the door all the way open, because she cuts herself off with a gasp. 

“Mom! This isn’t what it looks like!” Finn says. 

“It looks like you and Noah were... having sex,” Carole says. 

“Oh.” Finn looks at Puck and then back at Carole. “Then, yeah, I guess it is what it looks like.”

“Finn.” Carole sighs. “At least pull the sheet up?” 

“Oh! Sorry, Mom!” Finn yanks the sheet up over both of them. “Can, uh. Can you just, you know, _go_?”

“There’s a few issues here,” Carole says, sounding like she’s trying to be diplomatic. “First of all, Noah, does your mother know you’re here?”

“Um, no,” Puck admits. 

Carole nods. “We’ll discuss that tomorrow or Saturday, then. Secondly, Finn, both you and Noah are underage.”

“That’s stupid,” Finn says. “We know what we’re doing.”

Carole’s eyes widen a little at that, and she visibly takes a deep breath. “I think I’d be more comfortable if the two of you perhaps spoke with someone.” Then she frowns and exhales loudly. “Though I acknowledge that will probably require some research and willingness to drive you on my part.” 

“Like a doctor?” Puck says skeptically. “We don’t need to talk to anyone.” 

“We’re _fine_ , Mom!”

“No, not like a doctor,” Carole says. “I suppose we can discuss that later, as well.” She sighs yet again. “Another issue is simply the _volume_ at which the two of you were...” She trails off and gestures with one hand, apparently unwilling to repeat the phrase ‘having sex’. 

“Sorry, Mom,” Finn says, then his face gets even more serious, worried even, his eyebrows scrunching together. “But Mom, _please_ don’t tell Puck’s mom, okay? Please?”

“I suppose it’s not my place. _Unless_ Noah’s sneaking over here quite a lot, in which I would need to inform of her of that, but not necessarily why.” Carole pauses. “Finn, are you gay?” 

“Uh.” Finn looks at Puck, then at Carole, then back at Puck, with an increasingly confused look on his face. “Well, _yeah_ , Mom.”

“Okay.” Carole nods. 

“Me too,” Puck says, surprising himself a little. “If that was your next question.” 

“Well, I suppose this is why no one was concerned about Mercedes sleeping over,” Carole muses. 

“Yeah, I think she might’ve told her dad,” Finn says. “Sorry, Mom.”

Carole frowns. “What are you apologizing for, exactly?”

Finn shrugs. “I dunno. Being... gay, I guess?”

“I hope not,” Carole says sharply. “You shouldn’t be apologizing for that, Finn.”

“Okay, Mom,” Finn says, nodding.

“It’s good you have friends and support,” Carole says, reaching out like she’s going to pat Finn’s shoulder and then stopping herself. “I may regret this decision later, but Noah, what time do you need to be home in the morning?”

“Probably around six,” Puck answers. 

“Finn, set your alarm for ten ‘til, then,” Carole directs, “and we’ll drive Noah home.”

“Seriously?” Finn asks.

“I am not having Noah walk home past midnight,” Carole says. 

“Can he stay in here?”

Carole sighs, and Puck’s starting to wonder if she needs a paper bag or something to breathe into. “I don’t want to be seen as starting a precedent, Finn, because I’m tired, and we’ll have to discuss this when it’s not the very early morning, but yes, for tonight at least, he can.” 

“What about tomorrow night?” Finn asks. “Mercedes and Kurt are coming, too. Please don’t make us cancel it, Mom! They’re our, like you said. They’re our support and stuff!”

“I suppose Mercedes doesn’t have to sleep on the sofa,” Carole says ruefully. “Saturday or Sunday, though, Finn, you and I have to talk.” 

“Mercedes likes the sofa, though!”

Puck elbows Finn in the side, trying not to hit any of the bite marks. “Just say okay,” he hisses in Finn’s ear. 

“Okay, Mom,” Finn says. “Sorry we woke you up.”

“I think it would be good to avoid that going forward, yes,” Carole says, nodding. She stands and smiles at them. “Good _night_ , boys. I’ll meet you downstairs at 5:50.” 

“Goodnight, Mom.”

“Night, Mrs. H,” Puck says softly as Carole leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. Puck turns back to Finn, eyebrows raised. “Well. That was... interesting.”

“Oh. Oh, _shit_ , Puck! My mom caught us! My mom caught—she _knows_. My mom knows I’m gay!” Now that Carole’s out of the room, Finn starts to nearly hyperventilate. “She _heard_ us! And, and, and I _told_ her!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Puck says, wrapping both arms around Finn. “She was okay with it. Well, not with being woken up, but the gay part.” 

“But I didn’t, like, _ask_ you first, like, we didn’t talk about it, and I told her!”

Puck kisses Finn, hard, and he runs his thumb over Finn’s neck. “It’s okay,” Puck says firmly. “It’s okay, dork.”

“You’re not mad? You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Puck asks, frowning. 

“For telling.”

“I said we had to be careful at school,” Puck points out. “And there really wasn’t any telling, she pretty much caught us.”

“I was too loud,” Finn says. “I can’t help it, though!”

“I fucked you too good?” Puck asks, smirking. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. He nods and gives Puck a little half-smile. “You did, for sure.”

“Are _you_ okay with your mom knowing?” Puck asks. 

“I kinda didn’t plan on her finding out like this,” Finn admits. 

Puck snorts. “Well, no, but now that she knows.” 

“I dunno. If it means she won’t let you spend the night, it’ll suck so hard.”

“I’ll sneak over and, I don’t know, gag you or something, if she tries that,” Puck says. “Or you can tell her you’re staying at Kurt’s or Mercedes’ house and come to mine instead. Don’t worry about that.” 

“Just, I don’t—” Finn sniffles a little. 

“What, dork?” 

“I don’t wanna lose you,” Finn says. 

“I’m not that easy to get rid of,” Puck promises. He pulls Finn closer and rests his head on Finn’s upper arm. “I need you.” 

“I need you, too,” Finn says, putting his other arm around Puck. 

“I think she’ll be cool,” Puck says. “She didn’t make me go sleep on the sofa or anything right now. Though I guess that could’ve been ‘cause she saw what a mess we are. But still, she didn’t yell.” 

“Yeah. Mom’s pretty cool,” Finn says. “And we’re definitely a mess.”

“You want to sleep?” Puck asks. “Or do you want to practice being quiet?”

“Practice.”


End file.
